


Random Ship Smut

by JayStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Let's Play (Webcomic), Sherlock (TV), The Greatest Showman (2017), Women in Love - D. H. Lawrence
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Chair Sex, Choking, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Floor Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: This is just random ships that I have.  Some are larger than others, so many of them don’t have the attention that they deserve.  More tags will be added with every chapter.  Nothing but smut.  I really need practice writing sex scenes, straight, gay, and lesbian sex scenes.  The more chapters of a pair, the more I ship them.





	1. Prince Constantine x Albino Twin

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the songs from The Greatest Showman, and I was reading the comments on the song “From Now On”. There was this comment stating that the person shipped these two characters based off the way that they look at each other. I immediately saw it, and now I’m shipping them hard.
> 
> I gave the twins names, as they weren’t given names in the movie or in the credits. Since they were based off of Mary and Florence Martin, that will be their first names. The older one, the one that’s in front the majority of the time, will be Mary and Florence will be the younger one.

  Mary yanked the hairbrush out of her hair again, wincing.

  “Are you sleeping with Lettie again?” Mary asked, looking at her sister through the mirror.

  Florence frowned a little.  “I wasn’t planning on it.”

  “Oh.”  Mary tried to hide the disappointment on her face.  “Wouldn’t she be upset?”

  “More like, wouldn’t you be upset?”  Florence crossed her arms as she spoke.  Mary bit her tongue to prevent her from snapping at her sister.  “But I can stay with her.  You want me to stay the whole night or no?”

  “You don’t have to act like this.”  Mary frowned through the mirror.

  “Maybe I don’t.”  Florence stepped closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around Mary’s shoulders.  “But I am.”  Florence kissed Mary’s forehead before resting her chin on Mary’s head.  The two of them stared at each other through the mirror.

  “So—?”  Mary arched a brow.

  “I’m leaving.  I’m leaving.”  Florence removed her arms and left their tent.  Mary hurried to the door and watched Florence walked over to where Lettie’s tent.  Mary looked around the circus grounds.

  Everyone was in their living quarters, except for the few people that walked around.

  Mary’s heart pounded in her chest.  She looked around again.

  A man in a red dress pants and white button up stepped closer to her.  He didn’t wear his red jacket nor his long sleeved white undershirt, instead opting for his short sleeved white shirt that was completely open aside from the two buttons above his red dress pants.

  Mary’s heart felt lighter.  She smiled wide.  “Hello.”

  “Hello,” Constantine said, matching her smile.  “I saw your sister leave.”

  “Yeah.  She went to sleep with Lettie again tonight.”  Constantine stepped closer.  Mary backed into the tent.  She grabbed the front of his shirt before she dragged him inside her tent and pushed him into an open chair.

  Constantine chuckled softly.  Mary bit her bottom lip.

  “Come here,” Constantine whispered, nearly mouthing.  Mary raised her skirt as she straddled his legs.  She ran her hands over his chest as he rested his hands on her hips.  Constantine moaned as she shifted and grinded her weight over his hardened member.  “Keep doing that and I’ll cum in my pants, not in you.”

  Both of them chuckled softly.  Mary raised her hands to frame his face.

  “You are so handsome,” Mary whispered against his lips.  She pressed her lips against his.

  Constantine pushed his hands up her skirt and cupped her ass.  Mary gasped into his mouth.

  “What’s the matter, love?” Constantine asked.  “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

  “I know.”  Mary’s cheeks grew bright red.  Her pure white skin made the blush of her cheeks look darker than they actually were.  “I like it when you do that.  It feels nice.”

  “Well, it should.”  Constantine smiled wide.  “Cause we wouldn’t be here if it didn’t.”

  Mary chuckled, lowering her head to his cheek.  Constantine raised his hands a bit more.  He returned his mouth to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth.  She moaned into his mouth.  Mary pushed a hand into his open shirt, running her hand over his chest.  Constantine deepened the kiss.  They leaned off of the back of the chair as Mary pulled his front from his dress pants.

  Constantine unbuttoned the bottom buttons before removing his shirt.

  Mary bit her bottom lip as she stared at his bare chest.  She ran her hands down his chest.  Mary kissed down his neck before biting down on his skin at his collarbone.  Constantine gasped.

  “You gonna make me look like last time?”

  Mary raised her head and smiled.  “Why of course.  I love the way you have to explain to everyone how you got them.”

  They both laughed.  Mary kissed his chest, sliding off Constantine’s lap.  Both of their hands fumbled over each other’s as they opened the front of his dress pants.  His hardened member stood tall.

  Mary licked her lips.  Constantine bucked as she took him into her mouth.  His head brushed the back of her mouth.  She coughed.  Silva dribbled down his length.

  “Sorry, love.”  Constantine shifted, pulling a little out of her mouth.

  Mary lowered her mouth, running her tongue along his length.  She slowly bobbed her head.  Constantine hiss in a breath.  He gripped the arms of the chair, throwing back his head.  It took all the strength he had to prevent himself from shoving all of his hardened member into Mary’s mouth.

  Constantine grunted, driving his nails further into the wooden arms of the chair.

  Mary removed her mouth and stood.  Constantine watched as she began to untie the front of her dress, backing to her bed.  He felt himself grow harder.  Mary pushed the sleeves off of her shoulders.  Her dress fell with a whisper to the ground.

  Constantine kicked off his shoes before shoving his dress pants down the length of his legs and stepping out of them.  Mary sat on the bed.  She leaned back on her forearms, raising her legs and spreading them wide for him.

  He fell to his knees in front of her.  His mouth watered.  He pressed his nose in between her thighs.  Mary threw back her head and gasped.  Even with layers of her leotard, tights, and undergarments, Constantine still felt the moisture leaking out of her.  He raised his head.

  “You smell wonderful, darling.”  He hovered above her.  He grabbed the spaghetti straps of her leotard before pulling it down her arms.  Mary moaned as the cold air met her newly freed breasts.  Her nipples hardened.  “Beautiful.”  She felt his hot breath on her breasts as he moved his hands to cup them.

  Mary gasped softly.

  Constantine took a nipple into his mouth, suckling softly on the deep eggshell white skin.  Mary arched her back, pushing further into his mouth.  He moved his mouth to her other breast as he pushed her leotard further down her body.  Constantine began to kiss her freed skin.  He gathered her tights and undergarments in his hands before he ripped them from her body and tossed them over his shoulder.  He lowered his mouth to her womanhood.  Mary gasped out loud.  Her toes curled.

  Constantine licked and sucked on her.  He shoved a finger into her.  Mary gripped her blanket.  Constantine lift her hips off of the bed, pushing his tongue further into her.  Mary mewed which only encouraged Constantine even more.  He quickened his tongue’s pace, adding a second finger.  Mary’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.  Her hair pillowed out around her head.  Her discharge stuck to his face and fingers.  He pulled away from her.

  Mary widened her legs.  Constantine aligned himself with her opening.  Both of them groaned out loud as he pushed himself inside of her.  No matter how many times they fucked, he never got used to how tight she was around him.

  “Aw, fuck,” Constantine grunted through his teeth.

  “I love you.”  Mary framed his face with her hands.  “I love you.”  Constantine pulled out slightly before thrusting back inside of her.  She moaned.  He began to quicken his pace, resting her legs on his shoulders.  He lowered his hands and gripped her throat, pressing her down onto the mattress.  Her throat tightened as he thrusted even harder.

  “Oh, God,” Constantine panted.  “Oh, fuck.”  He threw back his head.  He tightened his grip on her throat.

  Mary shuddered and shivered as she came around.

  Constantine stiffened, raising her hips a little, cumming hard inside of her.  Their pants fell into unison as he fell on top of her.  Mary kissed his head.  He rolled them over onto his back.  Her breasts pressed against his chest.  Constantine raised his head and kissed her lips firmly.  He rocked his hips, pulling a little out of her and pushing back in her.

  “Oh, darling,” Mary cried, sitting up on his hips.

  She grinded her hips against his.  Constantine gripped her throat again, squeezing slightly.  Mary raised herself off of him before slamming back down.

  “Faster, baby,” Constantine said, lowering his hands and held her breasts.  Mary quickened their pace.  Constantine grew even harder inside her.  “Just like that, darling.”  He stared at where disappeared inside her.  “Just like that.”

  Mary cried out as she came again.

  Constantine thrusted hard, cumming far inside of her.  Some of his cum spilled out of her.  Mary laid on top of him.  He ran a hand through her wild hair.

  “I love you,” Constantine said.  Mary raised her head.  He smiled at her.  “I really do.  Be mine.”  He framed her face.  “Be mine forever.”

  Tears filled her eyes.  “Yes!”  She nodded her head.  “Yes.  I’ll be yours.”

  Both of them smiled as they pressed their foreheads together.

  “Well, then,” Constantine said.  “Perhaps we can start on allowing someone else to join our family.”

  Mary chuckled.  “You’re a little too late on thinking about starting now.”  Constantine stared at her.  His brow furrowed.  “Don’t act too surprised.  You’ve been cumming inside me every single time we fuck.  It was bound to happen.  Sooner or later.”  Mary smiled wide at him.

  Constantine smiled back.  “Damn.  I didn’t think it’ll be this soon.”  He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her gently.


	2. An Amusing Man: Rupert Birkin x Gerald Crich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their wrestling bout, Rupert and Gerald decide to do something that envelops more of their spiritual and physical connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Women in Love, and I cannot stop shipping them. They look so good together. Oliver Reed and Alan Bates are both yummy looking men. Both are so hot. Like my Bohemian Rhapsody fanfic, the conversation is not going to be accurate to the movie.

  Gerald rolled off of Rupert onto his stomach on the floor.  They both panted heavily.  Rupert stared up at the ceiling as Gerald kept his gaze on the smaller man.   His heart pounded in his chest;  much faster than anytime he boxed.

   _No,_ he thought _.  It’s because of the fight._ He kept his gaze locked on Rupert.  His cheek pressed against the hardwood floor.

  Rupert looked at him and smiled.

  “Was—?  Was it too much for you?” Gerald asked.

  Rupert chuckled.  “No.  I tend to find wrestling clears my mind.”  His smile grew larger.

  Gerald always loved his smile.  He couldn’t help but smile back.  “Yes.  That’s what tends to happen when you wrestle.”

  “I rather enjoy wrestling with you.”  Rupert never shifted his gaze.  “We’re already spiritually and mentally close, so I enjoy being physically close to you.”

  Gerald swallowed hard.  His mouth ran dry.   _The fight.  Because of the fight._   Gerald ran his tongue over his lips.  Rupert sat up, placing his hands behind him and stretching out his legs.  He folded his legs at his ankles.  Gerald frowned as he sat up as well.  He felt his half hard cock fall against his thigh.  He cleared his throat.  He pulled his knees against his chest, hiding his hard on in between his thighs.  Gerald wrapped his arms around his knees.

  Rupert glanced up and down Gerald’s body.

  “It makes it feel complete,” Rupert continued.  Gerald glanced at him.  “At least for me.”  Rupert chuckled.

  Gerald pressed his thighs together as he grew a little harder.  “I like being physically close with you too.”

  They both smiled at each other before Rupert inched closer to him.  Gerald made no effort to move away.  Rupert threw an arm around Gerald’s chest, hooking it over his left shoulder, and rested his cheek on Gerald’s right shoulder.

  “You don’t seem to want me to be here.”

  Gerald’s brow furrowed.  “Do you remember what I told you?”

  Rupert shifted, resting his chin on Gerald’s shoulder.  “That if you can’t have the right woman to take the edge off your loneliness, you’d take an amusing man.”

  Both of them chuckled.  “Not that the other thing I said.”

  Rupert frowned before he nodded his head.  “Yes.  I remember what you said.”

  “I don’t want to do anything silly.”

  “We just wrestled naked in front of a fireplace.  What silly thing are you worried about doing?”  Gerald fell silent.  He turned his head away from Rupert as he shifted so that his hands were behind him and his legs stretched out in front of him.  His cock was now throbbing, fully hard and sensitive.  Rupert glanced down.  His eyes widened.  “Oh.”  He looked back at Gerald. “Is that because of me?”

  Gerald nodded after a moment.  His cheeks grew hot.

  “It looks nice.  May I touch it?”

  Gerald glanced at him.  Rupert leaned closer.  Their lips brushed each other’s.  Gerald shuddered.  Rupert lowered his hand and gently touched Gerald’s cock.  Gerald gasped.  He grew larger in Rupert’s hand.

  “I only just touched it,” Rupert joked, “and yet you’re about to burst.”

  “Don’t tease me, Rupert.”  He swallowed down the lump in his throat.  Rupert ran his hand down Gerald’s length then back up.  Gerald bit his bottom lip.

  “Have you done this with a man before?”  Rupert arched a brow.

  “A few times.”  Gerald dipped his head, covering Rupert’s mouth with his own.  He pulled back.  “Have you?”

  “Of course.”  Rupert chuckled.  “Quite a few times.”

  They kissed again.  Rupert ran his tongue along Gerald’s lips before pushing it inside his mouth.  Gerald’s tongue met his.  Rupert moaned softly.  They both shifted as Rupert straddled Gerald’s hips.  He pressed his own hardened cock against Gerald’s, continuing to stroke them both.

  “Oh, fuck,” Gerald whispered.  Rupert turned his wrist.  Gerald trembled.

  “I want to cum,” Rupert replied.  He stared up at him.

  “Me too.”  Gerald gasped.  “I can feel it.”  He covered Rupert’s hand with his own as they both grew larger.

  Rupert was the first to tense before thick white gobs erupted from his cock.  Gerald followed shorter after.  Their hands were covered in their cum.  Gerald kept his gaze on their hands as Rupert simply stared at him.

  “It makes me want some more,” Rupert admitted.  Gerald looked at him.  “Lie down.”  Rupert leaned forward, kissing Gerald’s lips.  Neither one of them removed their mouth as Gerald laid back on the floor.  Only then did Rupert pull away from him.  His gaze lingered on every part of Gerald’s body.

  His handsome face;  his muscular frame;  his rounded chest and stomach.  Rupert admired every line and curve of Gerald’s body and the way the fire caused the sweat on Gerald’s skin to glisten.

  “You’re so handsome,” Rupert murmured, lowering his head.  He gingerly kissed the head before taking in a mouthful.  Gerald gasped, driving his fingernails into the hardwood floor.  Rupert lowered his mouth further and further down Gerald’s length until he took all of him.  Gerald drew in a breath.  Rupert began to bob his head up and down, stroking Gerald’s length with his hand.

  Gerald raised his legs and ran a hand through Rupert’s hair.  He groaned and growled from pleasure.

  Rupert ran his tongue down Gerald’s length before sucking on his balls.  Gerald groaned out loud.  Rupert lowered his mouth even further, licking his arsehole.

  “Wait—.”  Gerald tried to sit up, but Rupert pushed him back down on the floor.

  “No.  Raise your legs.”  Rupert raised Gerald’s legs before the larger man hooked his arms behind his knees.  Rupert returned his mouth to Gerald’s entrance.

  Gerald squeezed his eyes shut.

  Rupert spat into his hand and rubbed his own hard cock.  He pushed his head into Gerald.  Both of them groaned and grunted.  Rupert more and more of himself inside Gerald before he pulled out and pushed back in.

  “Ah!” Gerald cried.

  Rupert gripped his ankles as he began to quicken his pace.  “You’re so handsome.”  He opened Gerald’s legs.  “You’re so handsome.”  He grabbed Gerald’s hands, interlocking their fingers.  Gerald wrapped his legs around Rupert’s hips.

  “You’re handsome,” Gerald added, smiling up at him.

  Rupert thrusted harder.  Their faces twisted with pleasure.  Gerald grabbed hold of his cock and began to stroke himself with every thrust.

  “I’m gonna cum,” Rupert said in between groans.  Gerald wrapped his legs tighter around him.  Rupert grew even harder.  Gerald came on his stomach with a cry.  Rupert threw back his head.  He spilled everything into Gerald.

  They both trembled as Rupert collapsed onto to him.  Rupert rolled onto the floor, pulling out of Gerald.

  “Fuck,” Gerald muttered as he felt Rupert’s cum leak out of him.

  Rupert smiled.  “Unique feeling, isn’t it?”  Gerald nodded a little.  Rupert smiled wider.  “I rather enjoy that feeling.  Knowing that I did that to another man.”

  Gerald looked at him and matched his smile.

 

~~~~

 

  Rupert laid on his stomach, facing the fireplace, on the bear rug.  He ran a fingertip along the rim of his half full brandy glass.  They both remained naked, despite the cold.  Rupert took another sip of his brandy.  He glanced at Gerald as he stared out the window.

  “How long do we have to sit in silence?” Rupert asked.

  Gerald glanced at him.  “As long as we both desire.”

  Rupert frowned and rolled onto his back.  “Well, I desire not to be in silence anymore.”

  Gerald stepped closer to him.  “Then, what do you want to talk about?”

  They fell silent as Rupert drained his drink.

  “How are you feeling?” Rupert asked finally.

  “Fine.”  Gerald flashed him a smile.  “Just fine.”

  Rupert dropped his gaze.  “Do you hate me now?”  He glanced at the fire.

  Gerald frowned before he sat beside Rupert.  He covered Rupert’s cheek with his hand and turned his face towards him before kissing him tenderly.  Gerald leaned back.  “Does that answer your question?”

  Rupert felt some tears fill his eyes.  Gerald wiped away the tears from his eyes.

  “I’ll never hate you,” Gerald continued.

  “It’s happened before.  I wouldn’t blame you.”  Rupert shook his head slightly.

  “I’ll never hate you.”  Gerald pulled Rupert against his chest and hugged him tightly.  Gerald kissed Rupert’s temple.  Rupert shuddered.  Gerald kissed him again and again, making his way to his mouth.  Gerald pushed his tongue against Rupert’s lips.  Rupert opened his mouth.

  Electricity pulsed through their bodies.

  Their tongues entangled with the other’s.  Their hands roamed their naked bodies.

  Gerald pulled away.  A string of saliva connected their mouths.  Rupert’s face fell.  Gerald stood and made his way over to the light switch.  “I’d like to see you better.”  He switched on the lights, and the entire room brightened.  Gerald grabbed the half full bottle of brandy.

  “Are we gonna do it again?”  Rupert arched a brow.

  “Of course we are.”  Gerald turned towards him before taking a swig of the brandy.  “I just have a different way of sleeping with men.”  Rupert’s brows furrowed.  “I don’t make love with them.”  Gerald stepped towards him as he spoke.  Gerald kneeled down and stared Rupert in the eye.  “I fuck them.”

  Rupert’s eyes widened, not out of fear, but rather out of desire.  “Oh, I do like the sound of that.”

  “Lie on your stomach and raise your arse for me.”  Rupert did so as Gerald sat behind him.  He growled as he stared at Rupert’s arse.  It was nice and round, just enough to grab hold of.  His ass looked gorgeous.  Gerald took another swig of the brandy.

  Rupert mewled softly as he stared at him.

  Gerald turned the bottle of brandy on Rupert, pouring its contents over his arse.  Rupert drew in a breath when the cold liquid came into contact with his skin.  Gerald spread Rupert’s arse, allowing the brandy to flow over his entrance.

  “Beautiful,” Gerald murmured.

  “Please.”  Rupert buried his face into the crook of his arm.  “I want you.  I want all of you.”

  Gerald only smiled as he emptied the bottle and tossed it to the side.  He ran his thumb over Rupert’s hole before pushing it inside of him.  Rupert gasped.

  “You like that?” Gerald asked, arching a brow.

  “Mm-hmm.”  Rupert nodded.

  Gerald pushed his forefinger into him.  He lowered his mouth to Rupert’s arsehole.  Rupert gasped again.  Gerald’s mustache tickled his skin.  Gerald pushed his tongue inside Rupert.

  The brandy stung his lips and tongue.

  “Ah, fuck!” Rupert cried.  His moans and mewls only fueled Gerald to continue and quicken his pace.  Gerald pushed his finger fully inside him, brushing against his prostate.  “Yes, yes.  Right there.”  Gerald messaged the hardened piece of flesh.  Rupert bit into his forearm to prevent himself from crying out.

  “You feel so fucking tight,” Gerald murmured.  He added a third finger.  “Do you like that?”

  “Ah, yes!”  Rupert nodded his head again.  “Yes.  I love that so much.”

  Gerald withdrew his fingers.  Rupert groaned in disappointment.  Gerald held Rupert’s arse before he pushed his cock inside him.  Both of them groaned out loud as Gerald filled Rupert.

  Gerald planted his hands on either side of Rupert as he gripped the rug underneath them.

  “You feel amazing,” Gerald whispered into Rupert’s ear.  He began thrusting into him.  Gerald ran the tip of his tongue along the inside of Rupert’s ear.

  “I love this,” Rupert replied.  Gerald thrusted harder.  “I love your cock.”

  Gerald grabbed a fistful of Rupert’s hair and pulled back his head, placing his other hand on Rupert’s hip.  They both groaned and grunted.  Gerald lowered his mouth and bit into Rupert’s right shoulder before sucking on the skin, leaving a bruise that same size as a nickel.

  “That looks nice on you,” Gerald said against Rupert’s skin.

  “I’m gonna cum,” Rupert admitted.

  “Not yet.”  Rupert groaned as Gerald pulled out of him.  Gerald took Rupert’s hand before they stood.  Gerald led him to the chair and sat down.  “C’mere.”  Gerald turned Rupert around before pulling onto the chair with him.  With one hand on Rupert’s hip, Gerald guided him onto his cock.

  “Oh!” Rupert gasped.

  Gerald raised Rupert’s legs and pinned them to his chest.  Rupert threw an arm around Gerald’s shoulders and turned his head.  Their lips and tongues touched.  Rupert’s lips were red and swollen.

  “You feel so good,” Gerald whispered against Rupert’s lips.  Rupert threw back his head as Gerald thrusted harder into him.  “Oh, you’re so fucking tight.”

  Rupert drove his fingernails into the wooden arms of the chair.  He began to trembled.  His toes curled.  His face flushed.  His cock ached.  “I want to cum.”  He squeezed his eyes shut.  “I need to cum.”  He rested his head on Gerald’s shoulder.  His cock grew even harder.

  “You can cum.”  Gerald’s voice was in a husky whisper.  “I just want to see your face.  I love the face you make.”  Gerald turned Rupert’s face towards him.  “Cum for me.”

  Rupert shuddered again.  His face twisted as he came against his stomach.

  Gerald smiled wide.  “There.  Feel better?”

  Rupert nodded slightly as his head fell forward.  Gerald thrusted fully into the smaller man, cumming hard inside of him.  Cum spill a little out of him.  Gerald pressed his forehead against the back of Rupert’s shoulder.

  “Do you feel better?”  Rupert glanced back at him.

  “Yeah.”  Gerald kissed his shoulder.  “I do.”


	3. Anything I Want?: Sherlock Holmes x John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson has grown tired of listening to Sherlock’s erratic music playing, so he decides to confront him about it, only to get more than what he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this ship. They are nearly perfect for each other as they balance each other out so well. I’m personally not a fan of BBC’s Sherlock, especially season 4, but I don’t mind the first two seasons. I’m just using this version of Sherlock and John Watson just for clarification.

  Fat, heavy raindrops fell from the sky, pelting the window pane.  Thunder rolled overhead.  Watson sat in one of the living room chairs.

  _Of course he has to play his violin_ , Watson thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  He gripped the book in his hands tighter.  Sherlock stood near the window, playing atrociously.  The noise filled the entire room.  Sherlock furiously ran his bow along the strings of his violin.  Watson gritted his teeth, groaning as he leaned closer to the book.  Another minute past, and it took another moment before Watson realized that he had thrown the book at Sherlock’s head, hitting him perfectly.

  The noise stopped.  Sherlock turned as Watson placed his forehead in the palm of his hand.

  “That was rude,” Sherlock said.  He turned back to his violin.

  “Don’t!” Watson shouted.  Sherlock eyed Watson.  Words circled around Watson.

  Irritated.  Fucksrated.  Annoyed.  Fucksrated.  Has been socially repressed for a week.  Fucksrated.  Not going anywhere due to his pajama pants and house shoes.  Fuckstrated.

  Watson groaned, more like growled, into his hands.  “I would prefer you do literally anything else in the world.”

  Sherlock frowned at him.  “I don’t think that you want me to accept that deal.”

  “No, I want you to!”  Watson raised his head.  Sherlock eyed him.  “Literally anything else.  Please do anything else.”

  “Anything else?”  Sherlock moved and set his violin in its stand.

  “Yes.  I’m stick of hearing you quote-unquote ‘play’ your violin.  Please do something else.”

  “I can do anything I want?”  Sherlock arched a brow.

  “Yes.”   Watson stared up at him.

  Sherlock stepped beside his chair, placing his hand on the top, and stared down at Watson.  “Are you really sure that you want me to do that?”

  Watson was silent for a moment.  His gaze dropped to Sherlock’s mouth before raising it to his eyes.  Watson gave a faint nod of his head.

  Sherlock lowered his head, capturing Watson’s lips.  Watson’s eyes widened as he felt his cheeks grow hot.  Sherlock pulled back a little.  Their breaths were felt on the other’s lips.

  “Anything I want?” Sherlock asked again.  He moved his hand to Watson’s cheek and ran his thumb over Watson’s bottom lip.  Watson gave him another faint nod.  Sherlock devoured Watson’s lips.  Gasps and moans escaped from both of their mouths.

  Their hands were all over the other.  Tearing, ripping, at clothing.  Feeling each other’s skin.

  Sherlock pushed Watson further back into the chair.  They only paused to remove their shirts.  Watson’s heart pounded in his chest.  His mouth went dry.  Sherlock lowered his mouth down the column of Watson’s neck to the wall of his chest to the quivering flesh of his stomach.  Sherlock ran his tongue over Watson’s skin.

  Watson flinched.  “Sherlock.”  He gasped again.

  “May I?”  Sherlock cupped at Watson’s hard on.  Watson nodded his head, biting hard into his bottom lip.  Sherlock gripped the waistband of Watson’s pajama trousers before pulling them down.  Watson groaned as the cold air struck his hardened erection.  “John.”  Watson closed his eyes.  His chest heaved.

  Sherlock ran his lips over Watson’s head before giving it a small peck.  He took a little into his mouth then enveloped more and more.  A groan caught in Watson’s throat.  Sherlock slowly bobbed his head.  Watson gasped, thrashing his head.  He drove his fingers into the leather of the chair.

  Sherlock ran his tongue over the slit of Watson’s member.  Sherlock moaned.  He removed his mouth.  Watson opened his eyes again.

  “You look so beautiful,” Sherlock said.  Watson’s face burned a bright red.  Sherlock kissed the head of Watson’s hardened member again before leaning forward and kissing Watson’s lips.  “C’mere.”  Sherlock grabbed Watson’s hand.  They both stood before Sherlock lead Watson to the couch.  Sherlock laid Watson on his back before he ran his hands down Watson’s chest.  “So beautiful.”

  Watson’s mouth went dry.  Thunder crashed overhead.  Lightning shot across the sky.

  “S-Sherlock—.”  Watson shifted his legs.  Sherlock glanced downward.

  Without a word, Sherlock stood from the couch, walked down the hallway, and disappeared into his bedroom.  The wait was agonizing.  Sherlock reappeared after only a couple of minutes.  His footsteps echoed throughout the room.  In his hands was a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms.

  Sherlock ripped open a condom before sliding it over two of his fingers.  “Are you okay?”

  “I’m fine.  Just hurry.”  Watson raised his legs.

  “So impatient.”  Sherlock flicked open the cap and poured it over his fingers.  He lowered his hand and pushed in the tips of his fingers.  Watson winced.  Sherlock froze.  “Sorry.  Did I hurt you?”

  “No.”  Watson shook his head.  “It’s just so cold.”

  Sherlock smiled a bit before his pushed his fingers further into Watson.  Both of them gasped and groaned.  Watson drove his nails into Sherlock’s shoulder.  Sherlock quickened his speed.  Watson threw back his head.

  “Sherlock.”  Watson’s erection grew even harder.

  “Not yet, darling.”  Sherlock removed his fingers before he threw away the condom in a nearby trash can.  He leaned over Watson and kissed his lips.  Their hands went down to Sherlock’s belt before they helped open his trousers, freeing Sherlock’s own erection.  Sherlock shimmied his trousers down the length of his long legs.

  Watson felt a groan escape from his lips.

  “How do you feel?” Sherlock asked.

  “I’m fine.”  He gripped Sherlock’s arms.  “I want you.”

  Sherlock smiled faintly as he leaned back on his ankles.  He rolled the condom over his erection and poured some lube over it.  The liquid dripped onto the couch before it was absorbed by the fabric.  Sherlock placed his hands on either side of Watson.  They kissed again.  Watson wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck.

  Sherlock pushed a little into him.  Watson inhaled a small gasp.  Sherlock pushed more and more into him until he was fully inside of him.  He groaned when he felt their skin brushed against each other.

  “I’m fine,” Watson assured with a smile.

  “I know you are.”  Sherlock pulled out some before pushing back in.  Watson gasped.

  Thunder rolled in the distance.  The lights went out as the rain came down even harder.

  Sherlock thrusted harder.  “Oh, fuck.”  He gripped Watson’s hips harder.

  “Sherlock.”  Watson turned his head.  “P-Please.  Harder.”  Sherlock smiled even more.  He thrusted even faster, even harder.  Sherlock moved his hands and raised Watson’s legs at his knees, deepening the angle.

  Their groans grew louder and louder as the thunder and lightning grew more intense.  The wind blew around the shutters;  constantly opening and shutting the shutters.

  They kissed violently as their hands roamed their bodies.  Sherlock grew even harder inside Watson.

  “Oh, fuck.  I gonna cum,” Watson whispered.  He gripped Sherlock even tighter.  “I want to.”  Sherlock grabbed Watson’s erection before stroking him as he thrusted into him.

  Watson drew in his breath, arching his back off of the couch, as he exploded into Sherlock’s hand.  Watson fell back onto the couch.  Sherlock thrusted one last time into him before he too came hard, filling the condom completely.  They laid there for a moment, breaking heavily.

  They both promptly fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Coffee In the Office: Sam x Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having coffee spill all over her oversized sweater, Lucy convinces Sam to soak it in the bathroom sink, leaving her in only a tight tank top. Charles takes her into his office to speak to her about her appearance. To bad, it goes in a direction that they didn’t intend.
> 
> Takes place in chapter 19.

  “Now you’re starting to sound like a company heiress,” Charles said, fixing his shirt that Sam wore, buttoning the top button of the white shirt.  His cologne filled her nostrils.  Sam’s knees felt weak.  The weight of Charles’ fingers lingered on the front of the shirt.

  Sam’s face began to grow hotter and hotter.  She trembled slightly.

  “Am I making you uncomfortable, Miss Young?” Charles asked.

  Her face burned brighter, tensing even more.  “No!”  She glanced downward as Charles arched a brow.  Sam cleared her throat.  “No.  You’re not making me feel uncomfortable.”  Sam brushed back a strand of her hair.

  “Really?”  Charles grabbed her chin and raised her gaze to meet his.  Sam gasped, turning bright red.  “Even now?”  Sam’s bottom lip quivered.  “Hmm?”  Sam swallowed hard.  Charles moved his hand, cupping her cheek, bringing his lips against hers.  Sam gasped as her eyes widened.  Charles pulled away from her.  Their gazes met.  “Even now?”

  Sam’s breath was heavy.  She gave a slight shake of her head.

  Charles lowered his hand to her shoulder before backing her against the wall, slamming his lips against hers.  Their tongues touched.  Charles ran his hands down the front of her shirt, unbuttoning and opening it wide.  The cold air met her flesh causing her hair stand on its ends.  Charles grabbed the front of her pants and opened them as well.  Sam shimmied her pants and panties off of her hips before Charles lowered them even further with his foot.

  Charles cupped her in between her thighs.  Sam pulled back from him.  Her eyes were closed, and she pressed her head against the wall.  Her breasts heaved with every breath she took.  Charles moaned as he stared at the gray lace piece of fabric that covered her breasts.  He ran the tip of his tongue along his lips.  He stuffed his fingers into her.

  Sam’s eyes shot open as she groaned out loud.  Charles leaned forward, capturing her lips again.

   _What am I doing?_  Sam thought.  Charles began to move his fingers.   _He is my boss.  My father owns this company.  What if someone sees us?_   Sam pushed him away, holding him at arms length away.

  “Do you want me to stop?” Charles ask, tilting his head to one side.  Sam’s face burned with embarrassment.  Her mouth went dry.  “Perhaps I should.”  Sam looked up at him.  “I am your boss after all.  What will people think if they saw us?”  He chuckled a little.  “What would your father do?”  He stared at her.  Slowly, he raised his hand up her arm, pushing up the sleeve of her shirt.  “Do you want me to stop?”

  Her breaths were short and heavy.

  Charles stare was deep and cold, much deeper and colder than his normal eyes.  “Do you want me to stop?”

  Sam moved her hands to the back of Charles’ neck and pulled him against her.  Their lips and tongues met again.  Charles opened the front of his trousers, freeing his erection.  He lifted her off of the ground, lowering her down onto it.

  A small barrier broke as she stretched all around.  Charles’ eyes widened as he gasped.

  Sam clung to him, squeezing her eyes shut.  Charles pulled out of her before slamming back into her.

  “Fuck!” Sam cried, driving her fingers into his shirt.

  Charles quickened his pace.  He shifted his hands, pinning her between the wall and his body.

  “Charles.”  Sam cupped his cheeks.  Tears ran down her face.  “Love me.”  Charles kissed her jaw.  “Love me, Charles.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has loved Hermione since they first met at Hogwarts all those years ago. He hates how her friends keep them apart and keep him from getting closer to her. He wants to talk to her, feel her, touch her unruly hair. But will she want the same?
> 
> *Set in a world where Voldemort and the Death Eaters don’t exist. Harry Potter was never the Boy Who Lived, and he didn’t grow up as such. Normal kids in a normal school doing normal kids stuff.

  It was always difficult seeing her with them.  Draco frowned and glared at the trio.  He drove his nails into the palms of his hands as he glanced back over at the trio across the Leaky Cauldron.  He down half of his glass of butterbeer before slamming the glass onto the table.  Crabbe and Goyle jumped slightly.

  “You okay?” Crabbe asked, leaning forward and raising a brow.

  “I’m fine,” Draco snapped.  He leaned on his elbows, placing his cheek in the palm of his hand.

  “He’s just upset he can’t get closer to that pretty little Gryffindor girl,” Goyle whispered into Crabbe’s ear.

  Draco huffed.  “Shut it.”  He lowered his hand as he glanced upward.  His face softened as he met the gaze of someone across the room.  Draco felt the blood rush to his cheeks.  Crabbe and Goyle both turned.

  Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared at them before the Gryffindor trio turned back towards each other.  Draco cleared his throat as he glanced down at the floor.

  “I don’t see what you see in her,” Crabbe said with a shake of his head.  He took a sip of his butterbeer.

  “I can,” Goyle said with a laugh.  “Now that she fills out her uniform more.”  He finished his glass in one gulp.  Goyle looked at Draco, tilting his head to one side.  “Say, since you don’t have the balls to talk to her, perhaps you’d allow someone else to fuck the shit out of the little mudblood.”

  Draco’s eyes widened.  He leapt across the table.  His chair clattered on the wood floor.  Goyle recoiled as Draco grabbed the front of his shirt.  Draco raised his other hand, balling it so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  Draco’s mug of butterbeer tipped over, and the liquid spilled over the table and onto the floor

  “Whoa, whoa!” Crabbe cried.  He placed himself in between Goyle and Draco.  The other patrons turned and stared at them.

  “Bloody hell,” they heard Ron say.  Draco’s head snapped up.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione all stared at him.  Draco’s face grew hot and red.  He grabbed his coat and hat before storming out of the Leaky Cauldron, slamming the door behind him.

  Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron.

  “What was that about?” Harry asked.

  “Like we know,” Ron said with a shrug.

 

~~~~

 

  Draco stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.  The snow crunched underneath his feet with every step.  A small cloud of white puffiness escaped from in between his lips.  His pace was quick;  his heart pounded in his chest;  his throat was tight.  His face still burned with anger.

  He walked and walked and walked for hours on end before wandering back to the Leaky Cauldron.

  “Shit,” Draco said to himself.  He opened the door and stepped back inside.  The room was mostly empty aside from a couple of people eating and drinking.  Draco sighed in relief before he hurried up the flight of stairs to his room.  The floor creaked underneath his feet.

  Hermione stepped from her room.  Both of them froze as they locked eyes.

  Draco’s face grew bright red.

  “You’ve been out this entire time?” Hermione asked, almost scolding.  Draco nodded faintly.  “You must be freezing.”  She grabbed hold of his wrist before dragging him back into her room.  The fireplace burned faintly, but it warmed the room greatly.

  Draco felt his face warm in the good way.

  “Sit over here,” Hermione said, setting Draco on the ottoman in front of the fireplace.  Draco raised his hands, holding them a few inches away from the small flames.  “Remove your coat and hat.”

  “Yes, ma’am,” Draco joked, quickly pulling off his hat and coat.

  “Here.  I’ll get you some tea.”  Hermione took his hat and coat and placed them on her bed before leaving the room.

  Draco sighed heavily.  His cock felt heavy in his trousers.  He groaned as he felt his cock pulsing.

  _God,_  he thought.  How bad he wants to run his fingers through her curly brown hair.  To kiss her pearly white skin.  To bite down onto her breasts and thighs and arse.  He groaned again.

  The door opened, and Draco raised his head.

  Hermione stepped closer to him, holding a teapot and and couple of cups.  “You okay?”

  “I’m fine.”  Draco covered his cock with his hands.  “I’m fine.”  Hermione poured them both a glass of tea before handing one glass to Draco.  He only shook his head.  “Take it.  The tea’ll warm you up.”

  Draco hesitated.  He removed his hand from his crotch and reached for the cup.

  Hermione’s gaze dropped.  She gasped when she saw the tent in the front of Draco’s trousers.  Draco reeled back.  The cup fell from both of their hands and clattered on the floor.  Draco covered his crotch.

  “Sorry,” he said.  His face burned with embarrassment.  “I just can’t help it.”  Hermione was silent for a moment, staring down at him.  “I just—.”  He looked up at her, and she quickly took his lips.

  Draco’s eyes widened.  His lips parted.  Her tongue touched his.  Draco closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.  Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the floor.  She undid the front of his trousers, freeing his erection, before she lowered her mouth onto it.

  “Oh, shit!” Draco cried, throwing back his head.

  She lowered her mouth, taking more and more of him into her mouth, before sliding back up then down again.  Draco gasped and groaned with her movements.

  “I’m gonna cum,” he said.  “I want to cum.”


	6. Rey x Ben

  “C’mon,” Rey said.  She hooked one of Ben’s arms around her shoulders.  He leaned his weight on her as they both stood. Ben trembled.  “C’mon.  My ship isn’t that far.”  She gripped his waist.

  Ben limped with every step she took.  His chest felt tight.

  “Just a little further,” Rey whispered.  “I’ll get you the help you need when we get back.”

  “If I make it.”  His side pulsated.  He groaned, throwing back his head, placing a hand on his side.

  “You will make it.  Don’t say that.”  She shifted his weight further onto her as she took another step.  “Just try.  Please try.”  Ben released a loud cry from his throat when he took another step.  Tears streamed down Rey’s face.  “Please just try.”  She squeezed her eyes shut.  Ben looked down at her.  “If you can’t try for yourself, please do it for me.”

  Ben studied her face.  He swallowed hard.  Mustering all the strength he could, Ben stood taller on his feet.

  Rey released another sob, gripping his body tighter.  “Thank you.”

  They slowly made their way towards her ship.  Rey helped Ben into the ship before getting in herself.  She readied the ship before taking off in the air.  Ben fell asleep in the back.  Rey frequently checked on him to make sure that he was still alive.  He awoke when she landed her ship back at the rebel base.  Rey opened the hatch before climbing out and helping Ben out.

  Finn ran through the crowd as Ben leaned his weight on Rey again.  Finn froze and frowned at the sight of them.

  “Don’t,” Rey ordered as they stepped closer to him.  “Just help me.”

  Finn said nothing as he shifted his gaze between the two of them.  “C’mere.”  He grabbed Ben before lifted him into his arms, hooking an arm underneath Ben’s knees, as Ben wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck.

  Finn carried Ben through the crowd with Rey close behind.

  They all remained quiet even as Finn laid Ben down in the medical bay.  He isolated Rey from Ben.

  “Why did you bring him here?” Finn asked.  “He killed Han.”

  “Kylo Ren killed Han.  Ben is different.”

  Finn frowned.  “They’re the same person.”

  “They’re different.  They are.”  Rey placed her hands on Finn’s arms.  “Ben saved my life.  I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.”  She swallowed a little.  “Do you want to convince me that Kylo Ren would do the same?”

  Finn fell silent.

  Rey said nothing as she stepped around him and joined Ben at his side.  She stayed there until he was well enough to begin walking again, weeks after their return.

  “Are you feeling okay?” Rey asked as he stood from the bed.

  “I’m fine.”  He stared down at her.  “I wish I could thank you for this.”  Rey sighed a little.

  “You don’t have to thank me.”  She shook her head slightly.  “I know you would’ve done the same for me.”

  They fell silent for a moment.

  “You kissed me,” Ben said, breaking the silence.

  Rey felt her face grow hot.  “I did.”

  Ben placed a hand on her waist and pulled her against his body.  He smashed his lips against hers.  Rey gasped.  Her hands went to his face.  Their tongues touched and caressed the other’s.  Ben ran his down her back and cupped her arse.

  Rey pulled away.  “Are you sure?  You’re hurt.”

  “I’m well enough to do this.”  He lifted her into his arms, returning his lips to hers.

  Rey wrapped her legs around his thighs before Ben turned and laid her onto the bed.  His hands went to her breasts.  He gasped and groaned at the feeling.  Ben gave her breasts a light squeeze.

  Rey raised her hands and pulled her top off of her shoulders, revealing her breasts.

  Ben moaned in delight.  He licked his lips.  Ben ran his fingertips over her nipples, make them hard.

  “Fuck,” Rey murmured, throwing back her head.  Ben lowered his mouth to her breast and captured her nipple in between his teeth.  Rey opened her legs as he pressed his body against hers.  He grew hard in between their bodies.

  Ben licked her nipple before moving over to her other breast, cupping the other in his hand, squeezing it gently.  Rey groaned from pleasure.  Ben shifted and pulled down her trousers.  Her pussy was already warm and wet for him.  He stuffed his fingers inside her.  Rey moaned from the insertion.

  “God, you’re so fucking wet.”  Ben returned his mouth to her breast, moving his fingers inside her.  Her trousers fell down to her ankles.

  “Oooohhhh!”  Rey threw back her head, arching her back.

  Ben quickened the pace of his fingers.

  “Fuck me!” Rey begged.

  Ben pulled away from her breast.  “Patience, darling.”  He kissed her lips.  “Patience.”  He lowered his mouth down in between her thighs, lapping up her wetness and savoring her taste.

  “Aw, fuck,” Ben groaned.  He pushed his tongue inside her to join his finger.  Rey gasped.  Her chest grew tight.

  Rey bit her bottom lip.  She stroked her breast.  She began to tremble.

  Ben pushed another finger inside her.  With his free hand, Ben gripped her thigh.

  “Oh, fuck me, Ben.  Please fuck me.”

  Ben stood before he threw off his shirt and nearly ripped open the front of his trousers.  His hardened member fell onto her. Rey lurched her hips so he rubbed against her in between her thighs.  Ben strained from the idea of taking her right then and there.

   _No_ , he thought.   _Wait._  He bucked his hips, rubbing against her.

  His head caught along the brim of her.

  Rey bucked her hips.

  Ben pushed a little into her.  She gasped, throwing back her head.  Ben further and further into her.  Rey gripped his shoulders, driving her nails into his skin.  His hips met hers.  Their eyes met.  Ben pulled out of her before pushing back in.  Rey clenched his shoulder.

  “You’re so tight.”  Ben gripped her waist.  “Have you ever been fucked before?”

  “A few times.”  She gripped the blanket underneath her with her free hand.  “But not recently.”

  “Oh, good.”  He pushed again into her.  “I like you tight.”

  “Ahhh.”   Rey ran her hand down his chest, ending on his pecs.  Ben quickened his pace.  “Ah, yes, yes!”  Her mouth fell open.  Ben leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her head.  He planted a kiss on her lips.  Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

  Ben pulled back only to breath.  He quickly replaced his mouth on hers.  The bed rattled with every thrust.  Ben shifted his hands.  Her legs fell over his arms as he gripped the edge of the bed.  His trousers fell down to his ankles.

  “You feel so fucking good,” Ben whispered.  Sweat beaded down his back and chest.  “You make me wanna cum.”

  Rey lifted her head.  “Cum in me.”  She kissed him.  “Please cum in me.”

  Ben thrusted harder and faster.  Both of their faces twisted in pleasure.  Rey framed his face with her hands.  Both of their bodies shuddered and tensed as they came hard with one another.  Ben thrusted again and again, though more slowly and softer than before.

  His cum leaked out of her.  “Fuck that felt so good.”

  “It did.  You’re so big.”  He thrusted into her again.

  “Perhaps we can continue this?”  He arched a brow.

  “Yes.  Yes.  We can continue this any time you want.”


End file.
